huaweifandomcom-20200213-history
Huawei Honor 2 (U9508) Modding
Firmware is divided into two categories: custom and original. Firmware and ROM is used interchangeably, see glossary for more information. Flashing with original ROMs Flashing with an original ROM is a relatively easy process and does not require a custom recovery. B6.xx => EMUI 1.6 B5.xx => EMUI 1.5 Download one of these: *'EmotionUI' Beta ROMs (Chinese, English, B544, B618, B624, Jelly Bean v4.1): Official | B544 Mirror | B618 Mirror | B624 Mirror note: Jelly Bean ROMs are reported to use excessively much power *'International Update' (English, B107, Ice Cream Sandwich v4.0, Google Play integrated): Mirror 1 | Mirror 2 #Enable USB Debugging on your phone (Settings -> Developer Options) #Download and extract, you should have a folder named dload. #Plug in USB and transfer folder to the root of your SD card. #Power off your phone #Boot your phone with pressing power button, volume buttons + and - at the same time. #Your phone will now go into update mode, don't turn off your phone. '(Optional) Installing Google Play' In order to install Google Play on EmotionUI ROMs which does not come included in ROMs aimed primarily at the Chinese market (such as B5xx and B6xx), it is necessary to use a custom recovery. #First enable USB Debugging on your phone (Settings -> Developer Options) #Download Google Apps to your computer https://mega.nz/#!FkxCHaJK!G0biO0ip48lxig6iNSDSahT9IQlLnsBzWcFlKUbh_q4 and transfer zip file to the root of SD card on your phone. #Get the Windows driver and install it on computer: https://mega.nz/#!htgSVCqL!VYdr6DRJVFy8kaBJA20IcnqKUAod4VbyzZEFezdHqUg #Also grab this https://mega.nz/#!F45lGDKK!T5FHaDc5zawRBvzwvcaDL3JR9AdtQ7byKuTSoeUYnGM #Run recovery6.0.1.9_AscendHonor2.exe as Administrator and type 1 followed by hitting ENTER. #If nothing happens, press CTRL + C and type "no". If nothing happens still, use CTRL + C to exit the program, something has gone wrong. #Your phone should reboot and you will now have a custom recovery. If it doesn't reboot (but wait at least 5 minutes before doing so), disconnect USB and remove battery. #Shutdown your phone and power up while pressing power button and + volume button at the same time. Everything will be in Chinese, but don't worry. #Menu button 2 --> Menu button 1 from internal memory #Menu button 2 --> Menu button 4 from external memory #Go back and press menu button 1 (this will reboot your phone). '(Optional) Root' Download this: http://download.chainfire.eu/315/SuperSU/UPDATE-SuperSU-v1.25.zip and follow the same steps as with installing Google Apps, but choose SuperSU zip file instead. For the stock recovery use this: http://lavx.hu/easy-root-method-for-jelly-bean/ Flashing with custom ROMs Need description 'Pre-rooted EmUI' Credits to Ry09iu from ATX team and aponia at xda-dev. Emotion UI 1.5 (Android 4.1.2) B535sp02 (promised to fix camera focus and many other issues) It's quite hard to download latest official EMUI beta firmware as it is in closed beta testing stage at the moment. And I wish I have time to repack partition images with gapps and languages myself to simplify the whole procedure, but for now just follow this guide: *Download and update 530SP02 official firmware. (sorry, the page is in russian, just enter six digit code and click green button) **a. unpack archive **b. copy dload folder to the external sdcard **c. reboot the phone while holding power volume+ volume- and wait until update finishes *Download and install huawei drivers or hisuite if not yet *Download and flash B535sp02 version **a. unpack archive **b. put phone into bootloader mode (power volume- ) **c. flash images via fastboot fastboot flash boot boot.img fastboot flash recovery recovery.img fastboot flash system system.img fastboot flash cust cust.img fastboot reboot *install JB Gapps **a. unpack **b. run install.bat and check the phone if supersu is asking to allow root permissions for su *wipe data / factory reset NOTE: fastboot may need you to free up some ram on your pc in order to flash system.img. At least I've experienced problems flashing until all memory hoggers were closed. 'MIUI' 'EMUI Lite' http://pan.baidu.com/share/link?shareid=156259&uk=2936987094 Click expand to show features list: *based on the official package EmotionUI latest upgrade package B533sp01 production, the ROM production *full version without making too much streamlined, very close to the EMUI native, at the same time, it is convenient to other romer take DIY *to streamline out the CUST music and video, as well as part of the picture *join the complete ROOT privileges *using SuperSU as a super administrative privileges *Update Busybox and su binary file *modify the the WIFI scan time interval is 150 seconds *the part of the library file appropriate streamlined *default ringtones ringtones for MIUI *default alarm tone is a very good music *adding the Ascend tools in G major production of *added memory control code *modify HOST configuration file shielding lot of advertising *to modify the default theme halo.hwt *join the finished version of the RE Manager, ING Market v4.1 XDA assistant - = Starter Edition = - *streamline most of the useless or less system programs, such as to retrieve the phone, user guide, etc., to reduce memory footprint *part of the program the resource file streamline *Other modify ibid 'XIUI' http://lavx.hu/category/blog/phone/ http://yoavgoop.wix.com/honor2#!xiui-sorex-mod/cac0 'HIUI' http://yoavgoop.wix.com/honor2#!hiui-sorex-mod/c3i Other 'Installing Chinese Recovery' Chinese recovery is needed when your want to install custom roms or other .zip's like gapps. #Download and install drivers from Mirror 1 #Download recovery6.0.1.9_AscendHonor2.exe, don't run it yet! Mirror1 | Mirror 2 #Disconnect your usb cable and shut down your phone. #Power up your phone whilst holding Power & - volume. #Now your phone should be stuck in the "Huawei Ascend" logo, now connect to computer and run recovery6.0.1.9_AscendHonor2.exe and press 1 and enter. #Now you should have custom recovery (woo), disconnect usb and remove battery. The complete recovery is now in chinese so here are the main shortcuts: Menu button 2 --> Menu button 1 from internal memory Menu button 2 --> Menu button 4 from external memory Menu button 4 --> Menu button 1 Data/Factory reset Menu button 5 --> Menu button 1 Cache 'Languages' More languages can be enabled with morelocale2. Alternatively you can look for /сust/channel/cn/xml/hw_defaults.xml on your phone (use RootLite to select file). Delete the lines with English and Chinese only, and uncomment white_languages, like this: Wipe data/factory reset the phone once again, and you should have more languages at your disposal. Tools HIsuite Android SDK